


83line 我配不配爱你3初见

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 3





	83line 我配不配爱你3初见

金希澈第一次见到朴正洙，是在警局的桌子旁边，他打开一个蓝色的塑料文件夹，朴正洙的照片就静静地躺在那里，照片上是一个十分俊美男人，穿着昂贵的西装，领带打得一丝不苟，看起来像个文质彬彬的商务男。

“小澈，”上司走到金希澈身边拍拍他的肩膀说：“资料看到了吧，这朴正洙是个掮客，做的就是一手托两家的营生，这个人十分狡猾，从他入手难度很大，不过一旦卧底成功，我们的收益也很十分可观，因为他手里卖家和买家的情报肯定是最多的，而且他最得力的助手刚刚折损，这个空你去填最好。”

金希澈点点头，继续盯着资料看。上司继续说道：“这个人儿时遭受过虐待，我怀疑他的心理存在一定的问题，而且，他是整个链条里最难渗透的一环，你一定要小心。”

“没问题，我的背景已经准备好了吧？”金希澈合上文件夹问。

“已经准备好了，金阿姨也转移到了我们的特殊病房。出任务前，你再去看她一次吧。”

站在病床前，金希澈从小指取下一枚戒指，小心翼翼地用手分开——那是一枚可以分成两半的情侣戒指，是母亲送给他的十八岁生日礼物，让他以后送一半给他心爱之人。金希澈拿起戒指穿在红绳上轻轻挂在母亲床头。

“金警官，您又要出任务了？”护士推着小车走进病房，看到金希澈问。

“嗯，她最近怎么样？”金希澈点点头，看着床上的人说。

“还是老样子，要我说阿姨没有状况就是最好的状况。”护士走到床边，熟练地开始按摩了起来。

“辛苦你了。”金希澈对着护士鞠了一躬，随即匆匆离去。

护士望着他离去的背影叹了一口气，又继续为床上的人耐心地擦洗起来。特殊病房里的医护人员都知道，金警官的母亲转到了走廊尽头的那间病房里。金警官的母亲从八年前的事故后变成了整日昏睡的植物人，那时金希澈还是刚刚考入警校的年纪。从那时起，金希澈每次出任务前，都会把戒指的一半放在母亲床头，等到他平安归来时再重新戴在手上。

八个春秋过去，稚嫩的少年已经蜕变成冷静敏锐的精英卧底，新一场战争的号角已经吹响，少年掩盖起自己的软肋，披上铠甲再次出征。

第一次真正见到朴正洙，是在他酒吧楼下的赌场中，一伙客人闹事，金希澈安静的躲在一边，看着朴正洙从楼梯上走下来，男人比照片上还要更美一些，男人温和的笑着，轻松化解了客人的矛盾，虽然看起来瘦弱，但是举手投足间流露出的是强大的不可违抗。

有意思，金希澈不动声色的观察着。看着朴正洙重新戴着随从走向楼梯，在烟雾缭绕的赌场中，他看到朴正洙拿出什么东西掩了掩口鼻，带手帕的男人并不多见，金希澈在心里默默的记下。


End file.
